All These Years Later
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "It had been several hundred years since Thalia joined the hunters... Thalia walked down the streets of New York City. It was a lot different now. Back when Thalia grew up, well, lets just say, there were a lot more people, a lot less noise, and a very unpleasing odor.


_**Here you guys go, another one shot, For Thalia.**_

 _ **Just a warning, tears were shed while writing this. Just a few.**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING. Why do you guys make me tell you that every single time. I mean, it gets depressing after a while...**_

* * *

 _ **BACKGROUND:**_

 _It had been several hundred years since Thalia Joined the hunters. Today... Well today was a very special day. But, You don't need to know why just yet. Thalia was the commander of the hunters, Next to lady Artemis of course, and held a lot of responsibility._

 _There were a lot of girls in the hunters now. Easily over 60. The Hunters of Artemis became good friends with the Amazons over the years. Some traded girls now and then. For example, Hylla, you remember her right? Well, she decided she needed a change of scenery and joined the hunters, giving up he seat as queen to her second in command._

 _After Reyna died many years later, Hylla left the hunters and was able to reclaim her throne as Queen of the Amazons. And that... well that is another story. (_ _ **A story I am currently in the midst of writing, so you think it would be interesting?**_ _)_

* * *

Thalia walked down the streets of New York City. It was a lot different now. Back when Thalia grew up, well, lets just say, there were a lot more people, a lot less noise, and a very unpleasing odor.

Now the streets were not filled with tons and tons of people, it was a lot louder but that might've been because of Thalia's keen hearing, and the odor of the city was masked by a combination of things, mostly the food.

Thalia walked past the old apartment of Percy Jackson's mother. In the old days, Thalia would meet Annabeth there whenever Percy mysteriously disappeared, and that happened _a lot._ She continued down the block and passed the now abandoned school. This school was where Annabeth and Percy's first child went to learn. That was where Thalia met her now second in command, Juliet Jackson.

Juliet didn't mind swearing off boys, she was set on becoming a hunter as soon as 'Aunty Thalia' told her about her job. When Juliet turned 14, she joined the hunters, much to her father's dismay. He was fine with his daughter not dating a boy, he was even more fine not having to worry about her becoming pregnant, but he was a little shaken by the fact that she would be 14 for the rest of his life.

Well, enough of Percy and Annabeth. Thalia continued down the street. She passed the huge building, Dare Enterprises.

Rachel Dare's Father started a business and well they help to make half of the buildings in the city. Rachel eventually passed away, after making sure the Oracle Of Delphi could find a different host. The cycle continued, and well, lets just say the Oracle of Delphi now, wasn't the one you're used to.

Thalia turned the corner right past the bookstore. Thalia decided to go inside for a little bit. She scanned all of the books on the book rack. People hardly read books anymore. It's all electronics, unless your a demigod. Well, that's not totally true, Leo, before he died the second time, he made some electronics that monsters couldn't pick up on, but a lot of kids didn't use them, in fear of it breaking and the monsters tracking them down.

As Thalia peered at all of the books on the shelves, her mind drifted to when she first met Luke, when the two of them traveled together.

 _"Luke, can we stop here please." Thalia breathed. They had been traveling for days and hadn't stopped._

 _"The monsters could be hot on our trail Thalia, we can't stop yet." Luke warned, but his breathing was heavy._

 _"Please, can we just go inside for a little while, it's the middle of winter and last I checked we have no winter apparel." Luke's lips curved into a smile and he nodded. Thalia grabbed his hand, ignoring how her heart skipped a beat, and dragged him inside._

 _It was a bookstore and an Inn. The owner of the Inn was a frail old woman who smiled at Thalia and Luke and said, "Are you two looking for shelter."_

 _Thalia and Luke both nodded. The old woman said, "Okay, how much money you young'ins have?"_

 _Luke patted down his pockets and Thalia did the same. They counted the money and Thalia said with much confidence, "Eleven Dollars and sixtyseven cents."_

 _Of course she had Darachmas, but those wouldn't work in a mortal Inn._

 _Luke sighed and the old woman, who called herself June, said, "Okay, hand them to me please." Luke's eyes flicked with worry as June crossed the room with her cane. Thalia handed her the money and she croaked, "This way."_

 _She led them to a room in the back, with a sofa and a fireplace. There was a little nightstand next to the sofa and the woman placed two mugs of Hot Cocolate on it._

 _"This can only get you one night, I'm sorry, but I can't help you homeless kids anymore than that. My husband already scolded me for doing it last time."_

 _Luke and Thalia nod as she walks off and then collapse on the sofa. "You can take the sofa, I'll take the floor." Luke offered, all to generously. He pulled out the sleeping bag and set it up near the fire._

 _"Luke, it does fold down into a bed, you know that right?" Thalia said pulling the sofa down into bed form._

 _"Yeah, but I'll just sleep in the sleeping bag, near the fire."_

 _Thalia shook her head and pulled him back onto the sofa, "It's warmer this way, and besides, You should get at least one night of good sleep, you've been on your own a lot longer."_

 _Luke was about to protest, but Thalia set her eyes on him and he huffed. "Fine." But Thalia could see the little gleam in his eye. Luke ran out to get a book and when he came back the two of them snuggled together by the fire and read the book._

The last thing Thalia remembered from that night was falling asleep, Luke's arms protectively around her, him planting a kiss on her forehead sweetly and saying, "Thank's Thals."

Thalia shook the thought from her mind, wiping a tear away from her cheek. She picked out the book that the two of them read that night and walked up to the front desk. The person who turned around smiled at Thalia and said, "Is that all dear?"

Thalia's mouth stayed open and the woman rolled her eyes, "It's rude to gape honey, please stop."

Thalia closed her mouth and stared at the woman in front of her, "Aphrodite?"

"Hello Thalia, how are you?"

"Um... Fine I guess..." Thalia said handing the money to the goddess. Aphrodite waved her off and said, "This one's on me sweat pea."

Thalia nearly gagged. She absolutely **hated** it when people called her cutesy names like that, only Luke could do it without her gagging.

Aphrodite handed her the book and giggled, "Oh Thalia, tell them All I said hello."

Thalia nodded and the goddess disappeared right in front of Thalia's face. Thalia walked out of the bookstore and put the book in her bag, along with the flowers, some drinks and ambrosia. Of course there were other things in the bag, but they didn't really matter.

Thalia continued down the street and passed a car garage. It was Leo and Calypso's Machine Shop. Owned by their great great great great great... you know what, you get the point.

I walk by as the kids wave to me. I wave back and they yell, "Tell them all hello for me!"

I continue down the block and enter a cemetery. Tears brimming my eyes. I blink them back and head down the walkway to the far back. When I reach it, there is a little fenced off area, made for our heroes, and my friends.

The first grave Thalia walked to was Annabeth's. Thalia knelt by her headstone and whispered, "Hey. It's been a while, I thought I would come by and say hello." She then placed a handful of Daisies.

Daisies were special to the two of them:

 _Annabeth and Thalia walked in the forest of Camp Half Blood. They were laughing at something Percy did, which Thalia couldn't remember at the moment._

 _They walked into a clearing that was filled with flowers. Annabeth walked over to a tree and Leaned against it, Thalia did the same. Annabeth stood, staring at the flowers, lost in thought. Thalia tried to decipher her friends thoughts, but she couldn't quite do it. Annabeth was one of the toughest people to read, in Thalia's opinion. She knew how to read others, so she was good at masking her feelings._

 _"Hey Annabeth, what'cha thinking about?" Thalia asked her, staring at the flowers, they were daisies._

 _"Well, Percy, mostly, I can't get that boy out of my my mind."_

 _"And..." Thalia asks._

 _"And, well, I don't want to, but Tartarus, it pops up from time to time, I'm trying to figure out a way to block it out. That place was worse than Hell."_

 _Thalia didn't mean to but she chuckled. Annabeth rolled her eyes and found herself laughing with Thalia._

 _Annabeth and Thalia spent the rest of the afternoon laughing about random things and telling stories. When the sun started to set Thalia got up and brushed off her jeans, offered Annabeth a hand, and then got ready to walk back to camp. Annabeth hugged Thalia and said, "Thanks Thals."_

 _When she pulled out of the hug, Thalia asked, "For what?"_

 _"You took my mind off of Tartarus, Percy's the only person I know who can do that."_

 _Thalia smiled and bent down to pick up a daisy, She places it into Annabeth's hair and Annabeth grinned._

 _"From now on, I'll think of Daisies and you when I want to forget the bad stuff."_

Thalia took out a shovel and dug a tiny hole next to Annabeth's Grave, planting a dasiy bush safely inside. Thalia's tears soaked the ground.

She moved onto the next grave, Percy Jackson. Thalia stifled a slight chuckle. When she first met Percy, she hated him. For several reasons.

1\. He had that smirk that told you, 'I'm a troublemaker and I know it'  
2\. Whenever Annabeth looked at him, she would blush and smile. Percy did the same thing towards Annabeth. Thalia was worried for her younger 'sister', Thalia didn't want a boy breaking Annabeth's heart.  
3\. Do you really need a three, just look at him.

Thalia placed a small Forget-me-not next to Percy's grave:

 _Annabeth sent Thalia an Iris-message from the Argo II. Thalia said, "This has to be quick, We are about to leave camp."_

 _Annabeth had the biggest smile on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Percy-_ _ **Percy!**_

 _Okay well Percy jumped forward, hugged her, and planted a kiss on her cheek. I nearly shouted, "Percy Where have you been." But I held my tongue. Annabeth pushed Percy off playfully and said, "He didn't forget me Thalia."_

 _I heard Percy Yell from off of the IM, "How could I Wise Girl?"_

 _He walked into the Room, directly behind Annabeth, an armful of Forget-me-not's. I pointed behind her and Annabeth turned around. "Percy..." Annabeth's eyes glistened with tears and she said, "Because you could-"_

 _"Forget-you-not."_

 _It was cheesy, but Thalia could see that it was making Annabeth smile. Annabeth hugged him and Thalia gave Percy a thumbs up before he swiped his hand through the IM._

Thalia's tears hit Percy's gravestone too. "You probably are still the only one in the underworld with Seaweed for brains."

Thalia planted the Forget-me-not's next to Percy's grave and moved onto the grave next to his. Thalia nearly sobbed. "Hi Jason."

She had enough time to think, ' _Here come the water works_ ' before the tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Hi Baby Bro, I-I miss you." Thalia could barely speak. She watched her brother grow old, have kids, and she was there when he died.

Thalia placed a Hyacinth next to his grave, she did the same with Piper. It wasn't all that special. It was just a flower. She then took out a small cup of hot chocolate and poured it around their graves:

 _Thalia was out with Jason and Piper. They were sitting in a restaurant, drinking hot chocolate. Piper was laughing at Jason's chocolate mustache._

 _"Jason." Piper said between giggles._

 _"Yes Pipes?" Jason asked wiping away the chocolate mustache. By now, Both Piper and Thalia were giggling._

 _"Oh my gods, You are so-" Piper started._

 _"Handsome, smart, good looking?" Jason said._

 _"Now you sound like Leo." That earned a laugh from everyone at the table. Jason took another sip of his hot chocolate, making sure that he had no mustache this time._

 _They spent the rest of the day recalling old memories. By the end of it all, they drank several cups of hot chocolate, ate dozens of cookies, and laughed so much that their sides hurt._

 _"Well, that was something I'll never forget." Jason said, intertwining his fingers with Piper. Thalia put an arm around his shoulder and sighed, "Yeah, You and Your Chocolate Mustache." They laughed and then made their way home._

Thalia wiped away her tears by the time she reached Leo's grave. "You were such a nuisance, I am so glad you're gone." Thalia sniffled. The two of them weren't as close as all the others, but Thalia always called Leo the human candle. When he died, well, Thalia said that the human candle had burnt out. Not only that, but it burnt out too soon.

 _"Leo!" Thalia complained, "Stop hitting on all of my hunters!"_

 _"Why?" Leo snorted, "Am I not good enough for them, or do you want me to yourself Princess?"_

 _"Like I would want a Human Candle. Nope. Not a chance Leo." Thalia said turning to admire the sunset. Her hunters were at Camp Half Blood helping, well attempting to help with the search for Percy. Thalia was here mostly to be with Annabeth, her younger sister needed her._

 _"Aww, come one Thalia. All da' Ladies Love Leo!" Leo wiggled his eyebrows, which earned a small laugh from Thalia. "Have you ever even loved someone?" Thalia didn't answer. Leo asked again, but Thalia just turned away._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. Thalia. I really am." Leo tried to make up for it. Thalia just pushed him away._

 _"Come on, I made you upset, let me dry those tears."_

 _"No, I'm fine. Now you better seek shelter before the sun comes out, we don't want you melting to a puddle of human wax, now do we?"_

 _Leo laughed, tipped his imaginary hat, and jogged off into the woods before the sun was even a glimmer in the night sky._

Thalia took out two small candles, one red and one yellow. She lit them and said, "You burnt out too soon my friend. I'm sorry."

Thalia moved onto the next grave. Calypso. Thalia didn't know her to well so she placed a single flower near the grave and said, "Thanks for keeping this nuisance-" She waved towards Leo's grave, "-Away from my hunters."

Thalia moved over to another grave. Hazel and Frank. She didn't know this group all that well either, They spent most of their time in the Roman camp, which Thalia didn't visit.

She plucked a small stuffed bear out of her bag, and placed it in between the two graves. She heard many stories of Frank saving lives by turning into other animals. She then placed a single diamond in front of the bear. Hazel could summon jewels and Frank could turn into animals, not a bad combo.

The next two graves read:

Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace.

Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "You know Nico. I'm glad you found your sunshine."

 _It was a good 4 years after the war with Gaea had ended. Will Solace, he was Nico's boyfriend. He brought out the light in Nico that everyone always knew he had. When Will proposed to Nico, Thalia thought the kid was going to explode from happiness._

 _Will was everything to Nico, he made him smile (something that used to only happen around his sister), he made him eat, he got him to have a normal skin color (meaning it wasn't pale), he was able to make Nico happy._

 _Nico and Will got married soon there after. Jason had tears in his eyes, Piper was smiling bigger than ever before, Annabeth was in charge of the whole thing so naturally she was checking to make sure everything was perfect, Percy was grumbling something about not being Nico's type, Hazel was crying, and Frank was hugging Hazel._

 _After their marriage, Nico was the happiest you had ever seen him. It made Thalia just plain glad._

Thalia placed a small sunflower plant in between the two graves and started humming, 'you are my sunshine.'

She moved on to Rachel Dare. Thalia placed a paintbrush in front of the girls grave. Rachel and Thalia had many conversations about how dumb boys could be, how Percy was a Seaweed Brain (That topic came up with a lot of people), and what it was like to have Leo hit on you. (Leo did that _A LOT._ )

Thalia moved onto the grave after her, Reyna.

Reyna and Thalia had become very good friends over the years. After Thalia helped her with the statue the two of them kept in touch. They met up frequently and would talk about nothing in particular.

The last grave that Thalia came up to was Luke's. His body wasn't here, but he was given a headstone.

Thalia let the few tears she head in her eyes slide down her cheeks and hit the ground. Thalia took out the book and leaned it up against the headstone.

"I miss you Luke." Thalia whispered. She reached down and grabbed the book, opening it to a very specific page.

"The two teen's sat by the fire and snuggled in close. They stared longingly into each other's eyes, but were too mesmerized to take it any further."

Thalia took one long breath before reciting, without even looking at the page, "They said goodnight and closed their eyes, but deep inside, they both wanted more. They couldn't have what they wanted, but it would always remain in their minds."

The tears fell as she placed a rose inside of the book, closed it, placed it in front of the headstone and whispered, "Their love would keep them together for all of the years to come, even if they were both _too_ _mesmerized_ to ever turn it in to something more."

Thalia let out a quiet sob before standing up and saying to all of the graves in front of her, "They all say hello." She looked at every grave, thinking of happier times, when they were alive with her.

She was about to walk away, but she turned back and looked straight at Luke's grave.

"Happy Birthday Luke. I'm sorry that we weren't something more."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **Okay, here come the Water Works! THAT WAS WHY THE DAY WAS SPECIAL. TEARS! But the difference is, I knew it the entire time, you guys didn't. Love ya.**_ _ **That was by far the longest one shot I have ever written. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**_

 _ **-Strawberry**_


End file.
